I've Lived My Life On the Battlefield,Why Stop?
by IKillYouForKlondikeBar
Summary: So,there's a female sergeant..Why's that a big deal? Theta Squad meets up with Delta Squad and Aschli Warwick being a mechanic herself finds it hard to concentrate on anything when her opposing,Damon Baird,gets in the way.Her story,my OC's.-On Hold-
1. Chapter 1

_The young girl sat still in her hiding place as loud thumps could be heard throughout the house, which probably looked like hell now. As soon as the footsteps retreated she let out a long slow breath, what a great seventh birthday present. Her dad's dead, KIA, mom committed suicide not too long ago. Her brother went to join the COG, in honor of your father….As for your sister, your not too sure about her. All you hope is that she's doing well. Right now, your poor small town was being raided by the locusts. You've been in this stupid whole, you've come to call it that, for three weeks. No one has come to look for you. Not yet, at least._

"Whaa-?" You looked around, noticing you were back at your squads tent. Theta Squad, you loved this squad. Hell, why wouldn't you? You were it's commanding officer. It's **your** squad. No one has died yet, in your three years of it belonging to you. The only ones that die seem to be your rookies, they call you ma'am and Sgt. Warwick. You winced as the memory of your last rookie's death came to mind. "Ah, Johnny boy," you whispered, taking an Irish accent, "Why'd you go and die on me, laddie?" "Psst. Aschli..You up?" Came a harsh whisper you recognized as your best friend, Spencer Barnum. He's the best soldier you have, and you were **NOT** giving him up. He's the only one you can open up too. The only person that doesn't ridicule you because your female. He's…He was your ex-boyfriends best friend..And now he's the only one left that actually understands you. For that, you are thankful. "Yeah, what's wrong Barnum?" You asked groggily, getting up and pulling on your boots and grabbing the first weapon you could reach. '_Of course it's gotta be my Lancer_' you thought. "Nothing, you were mumbling in your sleep again." "Oh.." You whispered, looking down. "Hmm?" You looked over at your two other teammates as soon as you stepped out. "You guys.." You trailed off, hearing an odd '_tick tick_' noise. The others must have heard because the next thing you know, a horde of tickers, lots of gunshots, and no injuries to your men. "Ahahaha." "What's so funny, Jeff?" Braiden Ballantine, the best sniper you've seen, asked. "Oh, we just owned those tickers. I don't think any other squad could handle something like that." "Oh?" You questioned, "I heard Delta Squad's new sergeant is Marcus Fenix." You replied sitting down on the ground. The sun was starting to rise over the field, where you all noticed an emergence hole forming. "Fuck!" "Looks like a Boomer!" "Shiiiit, what now?" "What do you think, smart ass?" You hissed to Braiden. "Ugh. Take him out first?" "Yeah, leave the Drones and Wretches to me. Alright?" You replied, looking over at all of them. "Right. But how?" "Hmm?" You replied, as if needing clarification. "How are you gonna take 'em out?" "Heh. Beat them with the Gnasher Shotgun. Ner." "Oh..You gonna beat on them then?" "Hell yeah!" You replied, a tad too eager. "Got it. You just go have fun in your blood bath." Spencer replied, already shooting at the damn thing. "Alrighty then!" As your team continued to fire, you were thinking of the odds. '_I could get across relatively unharmed if I walked normally, but if I roadie ran I might make it better than that…I never liked to roadie run though…Ugh..Here goes nothing.._' As soon as you had made it past the Boomer, which didn't notice you for some odd reason, you through a frag towards the hole. Looking over your shoulder quickly you noticed your squad advancing, "Colley! Cover Barnum and I. I'm going in closer..I think there was more to that.." "What makes you say that?" "Colley! Just do it!" "Alright…Ballantine..Set up incase of anything." "Riiight Colley, like they couldn't handle themselves." "Just in case, Ballantine." "Alright." Whispers, that's what you heard. Whispers, coming from somewhere. "Hostiles?" Spencer asked you. "I think we might have Theron Guards.." "Yeah, what now?" "We take 'em out." "Why are you violent?" "I'm not violent, I'm **protecting** **my** **squad**," you hissed darkly to him. "Right, right," he trailed, glancing around quickly. He looked back over towards you, made a hand motion, and the two of you went different ways. Immediately whence turning the corner you came face-to-…thing with a Theron Guard. "Hello I'm Beauty, you must be the Beast." "…." "Ah, well then…How about my famous foot-to-the-face specialty?" You asked it, feigning interest. "What are you doing?!?" "I think she's buying time..Spencer, get over there fast!" Revving of a chainsaw… "Wow. Spencer, guys, I was actually having a decent conversation with it.." "You were?" "Yeah, it wanted to know about my foot-to-the-face specialty.." "Oh, our bad.." "Sarcasm hurts Colley, know that. It hurts deep."


	2. Chapter 2

**I am so sorry I haven't done anything with this story. Thank you,** PCF. ButCHer pEtE **and **Nuns N' Bagels **for reviewing my last chapter. I honeslty can say,I think this chapter is gonna be bad.=]**

_Running,that's what you were doing. Running. You recognized this. It was your backyard. Beautiful green grass,soft,perfect for falling down on. It was the three of you. You sister,your brother,and you. Playing tag. Yes,and you were it. Laughter emitted from all of your vocal chords,but something was wrong. That's right. Your father. Your father walked into the yard looking sullen._

"_What's wrong father?"_

"_Daad? What's the matter?"_

"_Daddy?"_

_The three of you chimed in unison,it sounded distorted,but the worry was something no one could miss..._

"_I'm fine,I'm just leaving again. I'll be back,I promise I will. Please play nicely while I'm gone. Behave for mommy,too."_

"_Wee promise!" Is what left your lips. Oh,the happy days of child hood..._

"Daaamn!" Jeffrey Colley,the plain soldier in your squad,exclaimed.

"What?" Spencer Barnum,second in command,likes to take point,snapped.

"Who pissed in your Cherios,mate?" Braiden Ballantine,sniper,retorted.

"Everyone! Just chill." Aschli Warwick,seargant,you sighed.

The lot of you were walking,doing nothing,around camp. Every other squad was busy getting cleaned up. A newly reformed Delta Squad was coming in,and frankly you didn't give a rats ass about them,not currently. It wasn't in your _agenda_ to please ass holes. Well,they weren't really ass holes. But their exterior was too gruff for you. Well,Marcus' was. You weren't too sure about Dom. You haven't seen him in a while.

"Oh." You suddenly said.

"What?"

"Santiago'll be coming back won't he,Barnum?"

"Yessum. He shooo will." Barnum replied,with a southern drawl...just to pick at you,and you knew it.

"Yo,somebody say Santiago? Cause Dominic is in the HOUSE!" Someone yelled.

"Shush up boy! Your not black!" You retorted to the hispanic male.

"Yo baby! Long time no see! Cole Train missed ya out there Warwick!" The over exuberant black male yelled.

"Who the hell is that chick?" You jerked your head in the direction _that voice_ came from. And low 'n' behold,the one person you thought you'd never meet in your life...**Damon Baird** was right there. Yet,something about him royally pissed you off.

"Aschli. Aschli Warwick. Whats it to ya?" You said turning to him.

"Why're in you armor?" Marcus Fenix,you knew him well.

"Why'se who in armor?" You asked looking around.

"You! A woman!" Baird,who hasn't introduced himself yet,pointed at you,replied angrily.

"Woah,woah,woah,listen here you go pointing fingers and yelling,at least introduce yourself first!" You hissed.

"Fine Baird. And you can suck it."

"No thanks."

"Seriously,Aschli," Marcus said,getting your attention, "why're you in armor?"

"They can't,and they won't,take me off the battlefield." You said,giving him an evil look.

"How'd you manage that,though?"

"Well,ya see Dom,we've been her squad for what? Three years? She's good. And Hoffman can not,better yet,will not,stop her."

"Thank you,Ballantine." You whispered.

"Hoffman was an old family fried of ours. He had to let me,I begged." You stated,and then suddenly you turned and walked away.

"C'mon you guys,we have better things to be doing that doesn't include wasting our time with Delta...later Dom,Cole..nice seeing you Marcus...Damon,you my friend,can blow me."

With those parting words being said,you and your squad,just made the worst impression on Delta and walked off to get your orders from Anya.


End file.
